1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hollow blow-molded container, and more particularly to a uniformly shaped blow-molded container able to accommodate a hot-fill and sealing process without distortion.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic containers adapted for hot filling and sealing are known in the art. However, producing a container that is able to withstand vacuum forces created by the process of hot-filling, capping, and cooling the container, while maintaining its structural integrity, still presents a challenge.
Many plastic containers utilize flexible panels to accommodate internal vacuum forces. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,141,120 and 5,141,121 to Brown et al. disclose a hot fill container having opposing pinch grip indentations in the sidewall. These indentations collapse inwardly towards each other to accommodate internal forces that result from filling the container with high temperature liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,937 and Des. 344,457 to Prevot et al. disclose a grip structure that moves with the vacuum flex panel in response to the internal vacuum. Agrawal et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,855 discloses a container with a plurality of recessed collapsed panels, separated by land areas, that allow uniform inward deformation under vacuum force.
However, the use of flex panels has its own limitations. Due to the increased amount of force transferred to the side walls, the amount of flex in each panel is limited. Thus, there is a need in the art for a container that is suitable for hot-fill processes that does not rely on the use of flex panels.